8 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir !  
Comme promis la voilà, ma petite SamBucky dont je suis plutôt pas mal fière x3  
N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous a plus !  
Mention spéciale à HyperRaspberry qui m'a faite découvrir ce couple avec ses magnifiques histoires ! Elle écrit aussi sur du SamScott (Ant-Man), et c'est vraiment pas mal comme ship ! (siouplait le fandom recrute xD)  
Bisous à ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et bonne lecture !  
A demain !

oOo 

Sam se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule pour tenter de rejoindre la seule zone de tout l'immeuble qui lui semblait à ce moment encore à peu près calme, il avait nommé : le balcon. En cette veille de Noël la tour Stark avait sorti le grand jeu, en plus de l'immense, monstrueux, sapin qui ornait le hall depuis presque un mois. Lumière tamisée, buffets gigantesque, piste de danse, ces messieurs dames en tenu sublime et champagne à flot, quoi de mieux pour créer l'une de ces fêtes mémorables ? Dans le genre de celles où Sam ne se sentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas à sa place. Limite partir en mission tout de suite ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Il réussit enfin à atteindre son but, et referma la porte fenêtre sur le brouhaha intérieur dans un soupir de soulagement. Devant lui se tenait New York, toujours aussi bruyante et lumineuse malgré la nuit tombée déjà depuis longtemps. Le vent froid de décembre lui gifla le visage, amenant avec lui les rires joyeux des attroupements extérieurs. L'ancien militaire s'accouda à la barrière et observa les ombres projetées sur les rideaux des appartement d'en face, plus ou moins décoré, plus ou moins allumés selon les façons de fêter Noël. Ici la silhouette d'un sapin qui scintille dans la pénombre, et à côté une chambre d'enfant encore éclairée, avec une mère qui raconte une histoire, assise sur le bord du lit. Un peu plus loin un repas se termine dans une cuisine. Le reflet d'une télé. De la musique s'échappe d'une fenêtre entre ouverte, où rougeoie l'extrémité d'une cigarette. Un père Noël pendu à une balustrade se balance doucement dans le vide. Un « Joyeuses Fête » qui clignote à intervalle régulier, alternant bleu et blanc.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un peu de chaleur et beaucoup de bruit, avant de chuinter et de le séparer à nouveau du monde, refermant cette bulle de tranquillité au milieu du ciel. Une forme s'installa à ses côtés, silencieuse. Sam ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il a déjà identifié le parfum. Une bière se glisse sous son nez, tenu par un bras en métal si connu.

« Tiens. Je t'ai vu tout seul dans ton coin, j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour donner l'impression que quelque part tu as une vie sociale. »

Il accepta la boisson et répondit dans un ricanement avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Tiens donc, comme c'est généreux de ta part. J'aurais plutôt cru que l'inexistence de la tienne te poussait à fuir la masse. »

Un souffle amusé lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire. Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel chacun resta à observer la ville sous leurs pieds.

« Et, ça se passe toujours comme ça ? » repris Bucky, brisant le silence, désignant d'un mouvement de menton la boite à sardine de luxe dans leurs dos.

« Les fêtes organisées par Tony ? Ouaip. Et encore, t'as pas vu le nouvel an. » répondit le vétéran, d'un ton détaché. Il fit une pause durant laquelle il suivit avec intérêt le cheminement d'une voiture plus bas, avant de continuer, d'un ton pensif.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Clint où Bruce se découvrent autant d'obligations familiales à cette période ? La plupart du temps encore plus bidon chez Barton que chez Banner d'ailleurs, étrangement. Va savoir comment il se débrouille… » Il y eu un nouveau silence. « Je ne sais pas si tu as croisé Steve, lui aussi ferait tout pour s'en trouver, des obligations. »

L'ancien soldat de l'hiver étouffa un rire.

« Si, il en a des obligations, envers Tony. Quelle idée de s'amouracher d'un type pareil aussi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il s'était mis en tête de gouter à tous les cocktails du bar, même ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. »

Sam se tourna vers lui, étonné de le voir si loquace lui habituellement renfermé, et croisa son regard un peu vitreux.

« T'avais décidé de lui ternir main forte non ? » Le charia-t-il en lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Concours de shots avec Roumanoff. Elle doit probablement encore y être. Cette femme est un monstre. »

Son partenaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu serai pas mal toi non plus dans ton genre. »

« J'ai perdu l'habitude. »

« Ah. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, auquel Wilson mit fin cette fois ci.

« Et tu ne t'es pas trouvé une nana avec qui passer le reste de la soirée, au lieu de rester ici dans le froid avec un mec qu'en temps normal tu apprécies pas forcement ? Un mec comme toi ça ne peut qu'avoir du succès. »

Le brun bougea, attirant son attention.

« On va dire que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, même si je ne le montre pas. L'habitude. » Sam croisa son regard, qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. « Et je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que je ne t'apprécié pas. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Surpris, le Faucon mis quelque instant avant de réagir, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il éclata soudain de rire, un vrai rire, et donna une claque sur l'épaule de l'ancien d'Hydra.

« Eh bien, je crois que nous venons de nous découvrir un point commun, au grand damne de la gente féminine. »

« Et masculine aussi, avec toi ils ont du souci à se faire » renchéri Barnes, l'air malicieux.

« T'es sorti avec un gars depuis que t'es arrivé parmi nous ? » lui demanda le noir, redevenant sérieux.

« On va dire que je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps. » railla l'interpellé, avant de finir « Même si certains sont loin de me laisser indifférent… Beau brun. »

Sam eu un sursaut en entendant la fin de la phrase et se retourna brutalement vers Bucky. Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches, et le brun ne semblait pas gêné, au contraire.

« Et toi, tu n'as personne non plus il me semble, je me trompe ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, traçant du bout des doigts les contours de la mâchoire du vétéran.

« On ne devrait pas… » protesta faiblement ce dernier, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

« Probablement pas… » répondit dit l'autre, rapprochant son visage de son cou.

Sam frissonna en sentant son souffle dans sa nuque. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser.

« On va le regretter demain… »

« Peut-être que oui, peut être que non… » chantonna Bucky en continuant son exploration, posant sa main métallique sur la hanche de l'ancien militaire et l'attirant doucement à lui.

« Tu as bu… »

« Toi aussi. »

Il releva soudainement la tête et d'un coup leurs lèvres se rencontraient, scellant un baiser. Bucky glissa sa main valide derrière la nuque de Sam et commença à la caresser doucement tandis que ce dernier senti sa propre main glisser le long du torse muscler de celui qui allait devenir son amant.

Et, alors que le baiser se prolongeait, plus aucuns des deux ne pensaient aux conséquences. Ils auraient le temps de voir, plus tard. Aujourd'hui était à la fête, personne ne se préoccupait d'eux, ils avaient le droit de se comporter comme deux adolescents lors du bal de fin d'année. Tandis que le vent d'hiver transportait toujours les bruits des fêtards, agrémentés de quelques flocons, deux silhouettes se glissèrent dans la tour Stark, discrètement, seulement accompagné d'un souffle glaciale et d'un léger claquement.


End file.
